El beso del cielo
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: RETOMADO - CAP 2 UP! La relación entre Tifa y Cloud siempre ha sido complicada...¿Podría ponerse peor? Y mientras olvidan y recuerdan, una nueva persona entra en el juego.
1. Chapter 1

Nueva historia. La última que escribí no me gustó (Velaré por tí), así que decidí hacer esta para quitarme el mal sabor de la boca. Constará de varias partes porque la idea así lo requiere aunque trataré de no extenderme demasiado con los capítulos.

La categoría es la misma que en las veces anteriores, pues considero que es mi fuerte: romance/drama (quise escribir una comedia romántica pero dudé, aún no estoy segura de poder hacerlo). Y el personaje principal es, como en casi todas mis historias (a excepción de "Hasta que el amor nos separe"), Tifa. La amo y me encanta escribir sobre ella. La historia se sitúa después de los eventos ocurridos en Dirge of Cerberus.

Dedico esta historia a todas las personas que siguieron mi primera historia larga "Frutas, ellos y yo". Si me mantengo escribiendo es gracias al incentivo que ustedes me dan.

Espero no decepcionarles.

**EL BESO DEL CIELO**

**Capítulo I: Confesión**

-_Cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida queriendo a alguien en silencio, existirá el momento en el cual no podrás contenerte más y se lo dirás._

Tifa, quien se hallaba en el Séptimo Cielo, trancó la llamada del celular y se sentó en la barra, entrelazando una mano con la otra y con los ojos fijos en la ventana que tenía frente a sí. Cloud no tardaría en llegar, él mismo se lo había dicho unos minutos antes. La morena rogó porque su voz no hubiese sonado demasiado ansiosa a través del móvil. De pronto, la puerta que conectaba con el acceso casa-bar se abrió y Yuffie, excitada a más no poder, hizo entrada en el recinto. Se acerco a su amiga y posó ambas manos en los hombros de esta.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó la chica de cabello corto, dejando ver la jovialidad que la caracterizaba

-No tardará. Acabo de llamarlo y me aseguró que ya estaba bastante cerca- respondió Tifa, sin alejar su vista de la ventana.

La ninja sonrió y acto seguido encerró a su amiga en un abrazo afectuoso. Había sido ella quien animó a la morena a dar el paso adelante, a atreverse a obtener una respuesta segura y concreta sobre lo que era casi un tema tabú para la joven. Cerró los ojos y pidió a alguna deidad porque todo resultase a favor de Tifa.

La morena también sonrió, aunque con nerviosismo. Ella jamás habría tenido la iniciativa propia de hacer algo como eso; si ella se hallaba sentada en aquella barra, con el corazón acelerado y las manos sudorosas, repasando en su mente cada íntegra palabra que pronunciaría en algunos minutos, era total responsabilidad de Yuffie. Pero debía admitir que hacía mucho que necesitaba ese empujoncito, pues no era precisamente fácil resguardar sentimientos tan intensos por tanto tiempo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- interrogó la chica de Wutai, sin soltar a su amiga.

Tifa asintió con la cabeza, arrugando la frente y haciendo lo posible por contener la poca seguridad con la que contaba. Pero Yuffie la apretó aún más y, con tono dulce, le dijo:

-Pase lo que pase, cuentas conmigo Teef.

Los labios de la morena se curvaron y formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Agradeció al cielo por tener a Yuffie junto a ella. La traviesa y a veces revoltosa ninja era una buena persona y una excelente amiga.

-Mejor me voy ya a distraer a los chicos antes de que bajen y estropeen el plan- dijo la castaña mientras deshacía el abrazo y guiñaba un ojo a su amiga. Luego cruzó el umbral que daba paso a las escaleras de acceso hacia la vivienda y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Tifa suspiró y quedó en silencio, el mismo que reinaba en todo el bar. Podía escuchar el ruido proveniente de las calles de Edge: los pasos de las personas, sus voces, una que otra música… y todo le parecía demasiado lejano. Quizás porque no se sentía presente en aquel recinto sino encerrada dentro de una cápsula que ella había decidido romper ese día.

Entonces comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido junto a Cloud desde hacía tres años, cuando vencieron a Sephiroth: se hallaban bajo el mismo techo, cuidando de dos chicos que, en cierta manera, podrían pasar por sus hijos y unidos como jamás lo habían estado. Lo que le sucedía a uno inmediatamente afectaría al otro. Eran un equipo, un artefacto perfecto que consistían en dos piezas que encajaban perfectamente entre ellas.

Pero para ella todo eso no era suficiente. Sí, se consideraban una familia, una familia "extraña" según Cloud. Quizás tal denominación proviniese de que ninguno de los miembros que conformaban tal círculo tuviese una relación filial con algún otro. Sí, obviamente ni Marlene ni Denzel eran sus hijos… pero ellos dos, perfectamente, podrían ser marido y mujer. Aunque todavía ello no sucedía. Los sentimientos del rubio eran tan complicados que Tifa llegaba a obstinarse por sí sola al tratar de comprenderlos.

Sin embargo, lo que ella más deseaba era estar con él "de esa manera". Lo amaba, era lo único que le quedaba, quería que él la mirase, la quisiera, la desease de la misma forma que ella lo hacía hacia él. Por eso se dejó convencer por Yuffie y había decidido apostar el todo por el todo aquella noche. Pues ella era incapaz de visualizar a Cloud como un simple amigo. Para Tifa, el rubio era, más que cualquier otra cosa, el chico del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

No obstante, una intensa luz que se reflejó en las ventanas encandiló su vista y la devolvió rápidamente a la realidad. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Después de la iluminación oyó un estruendoso sonido. Era Fenrir, era él.

El nerviosismo se la devoraba entera, la transpiración se hizo presente y el corazón parecía que iba a estallar o a escapar a través de su boca. Durante su vida había tenido que atravesar por experiencias peligrosas y sin embargo jamás se había sentido tan alterada y ansiosa. Pero ya estaba allí, ya había tomado la decisión ¿Para qué evadirlo de nuevo, como solía hacerlo siempre? Apretó los puños con fuerza, respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Era ahora o nunca.

El sonido que produjo la puerta al abrirse la obligó a exponer sus pupilas de nuevo. Cloud Strife se adentraba en el Séptimo Cielo, manteniendo la usual expresión de seriedad en el rostro, pero en lo que se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amiga se sorprendió un poco y le dedicó una discreta sonrisa.

-¡Tifa! Son casi las once, ya pensé que te habías ido a dormir- dijo el muchacho.

-No, que va. Aún no tengo sueño-contestó la morena mientras le sonreía y hacía considerables esfuerzos para esconder su nerviosismo.

El muchacho mantuvo un poco más la sonrisa aunque luego comenzó a mirar de un lado al otro del bar, como extrañado de la situación.

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué me pediste que entrase por el bar y no directamente a la casa?- cuestionó el rubio mirando a su amiga con desconcierto.

Tifa se ruborizó y bajó el rostro, poco a poco se acercaba el momento de la verdad.

-Es que…-contestó tartamudeando-necesitaba hablar contigo sobre…algo.

La respuesta no hizo satisfecho a Cloud, quien estaba aún más confundido que antes.

-¿Y no podríamos hablarlo dentro de la casa?- preguntó el muchacho, incrédulo.

La morena se levantó de la barra y se acercó a Cloud. Sentía cada uno de sus pasos inseguros. Tenía miedo pero al mismo tiempo urgencia por al fin obtener una respuesta concisa en cuanto a la relación que mantenían. Se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de su amigo, frente a él, y luego de coger aire le contestó.

-En realidad, prefiero que estemos lo más solos posible.

El rubio levantó la ceja, extrañado ¿Qué se traía Tifa entre manos? Ella, por su parte, colocó sus brazos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a hablar con dificultad, ¿Qué debía decirle?, ¿Qué era lo más correcto? Trató de recordar los momentos en los que estuvo desesperada por tocar ese tema con el rubio y así recobrar un poco esa sensación de necesidad.

-Cloud…- comenzó a hablar la muchacha- tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, algunas buenas y otras terribles. Lo perdimos todo, casi hasta nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, y a pesar de las dificultades, hemos logrado estar juntos y encontrar una alternativa a nuestra soledad. Pudimos levantar un hogar, un lugar al cual volver y durante estos tres años hemos vivido en paz. Eso me hace muy feliz; logramos tener esa convivencia normal de las que nos privaron desde el desastre en Nibelheim.

Paró un momento. Cloud le mostraba una modesta sonrisa y ella también le correspondió el gesto. Quiso continuar pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Todo eso existe gracias a ti Tifa. Siempre me diste el ánimo suficiente como para no decaer a mitad de las batallas. Jamás lograré compensarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí- le aseguró el muchacho.

En el rostro de la morena se formó un leve rubor, ¿Acaso él intuía las intenciones de ella?, ¿También él compartía _esos _sentimientos?

-Sin embargo…- continúo la muchacha mientras bajaba su enrojecido rostro, tratando de esconderlo- para mí no ha sido suficiente Cloud. He estado contigo todo este tiempo porque eres lo que más me importa. Mi intención desde siempre ha sido mantenerme a tu lado…quizás sea porque yo te necesito más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí.

El muchacho la miró con preocupación después de escuchar esas palabras.

-No digas eso Teef. Yo también te necesito y me importas mucho. Hemos sido amigos desde que éramos chicos, ¿Cómo puedes subestimar mis sentimientos por ti?- puntualizó el rubio con seriedad.

A Tifa se le aceleró el corazón luego de haber escuchado esas palabras, ¿Acaso él planeaba declararse también?

-No me refiero a ese sentido Cloud- habló la muchacha una vez más- somos amigos… pero eso no es suficiente para mí…

El muchacho frunció el cejo, no entendía las intenciones de su amiga. Por su parte, Tifa sintió que estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Apretó los puños y sin pensar demasiado, las palabras salieron de su boca casi involuntariamente.

-Te amo Cloud…

Después de esa frase el silencio se hizo casi sepulcral. Él mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos, a ellas las pupilas le brillaban esperanzadoramente. ¿Qué venía ahora? Más pronto de lo pensado ella recibiría la respuesta y a partir de allí se definiría para siempre su relación con su amigo de infancia. Una parte de ella deseaba terriblemente conocer la opinión el rubio, otra parte quería evitarla.

Sin embargo, el rubio bajo el rostro. Respiró profundamente dos veces y comenzó a contestar a la muchacha dificultosamente.

-Lo…lo siento

Si antes el corazón le palpitaba desbocadamente, Tifa sintió como si este se hubiese parado en seco, ¿Era real lo que había escuchado? Sintió una estaca cruzándole el pecho, destrozándoselo sin piedad y con morboso placer. Su optimismo y su seguridad se esfumaron y se fueron con el viento. La morena quedó reducida a un cúmulo de sangre, huesos, carne y dolor. Dos palabras habían sido suficientes para que el mundo se derrumbase a sus pies, o mejor dicho sobre ella. De pronto, el Séptimo Cielo le pareció más grande, el clima muchísimo más frío y el silencio más insoportable. Había guardado demasiadas esperanzas; estuvo todo el día imaginandose lo que harían ella y Cloud cuando este hubiese correspondido a su amor, pero en ningún momento meditó sobre qué hacer si el resultado no hubiese sido favorable. La fantasía la había cegado y ahora se estrellaba contra la realidad. Imploró porque su amigo no dijera más y se fuese directo a su habitación. No obstante, el joven continuó con su respuesta.

-Jamás me imaginé que sentías eso por mí, ¿sabes?- dijo el muchacho, tratando de aligerar un poco la situación- pero la verdad es que… aunque estuve enamorado de tí siendo chico, mis sentimientos no continuaron siendo los mismos. Ya siendo adulto jamás te he vi de esa manera y tampoco consideré posible que tú y yo tuviésemos una relación. No creo que pueda visualizarte como algo más que una amiga…o una hermana. Una vez más, lo siento.

Mientras Cloud hablaba, Tifa había bajado el rostro. Aún mantenía los puños apretados aunque su mente se hallaba completamente en blanco. No pensaba ni deducía nada. Simplemente respiró y levantó el pálido rostro. Forzó una sonrisa y se dirigió a su amigo.

-No importa Cloud, de verdad- la muchacha hablaba agitadamente- mejor hagamos como si estos jamás sucedió, ¿Si? Así será mejor para nosotros y para los chicos. No dejemos que esto cambie nuestra vidas, total fue una simple declaración, quizás el mes siguiente me esté declarando a alguien más. Tú también deberías conseguirte una chica, ¿sabes? Así podríamos formar una gran familia- las palabras se atropellaban las unas a las otras, Tifa necesitaba alejarse de Cloud lo más rápido posible- Bueno, mejor me voy ya a la cama que mañana debo levantarme temprano a prepararles el desayuno a los chicos porque tienen que ir al colegio. Buenas noches, no te acuestes muy tarde ¿vale?

No permitió que el rubio se despidiese de ella. Rápidamente se volteó, abrió la puerta que da hacia las escaleras de acceso, atravesó ese lugar y llegó a la casa. Tendría que subir otras escaleras para alcanzar su habitación. Lo hizo rápidamente, debía aguantar, las lágrimas no podían fluir, no todavía…

Finalmente llegó a la puerta que daba entrada a su cuarto. Estaba girando la manilla cuando oyó que alguien salió de una habitación adyacente. Era Yuffie, quien se había mantenido atenta a que su amiga regresase para conocer el resultado de esa confesión. La morena se dio cuenta de su presencia pero no le habló. Sin embargo, la sonrisa forzada de Tifa y sus ojos tristes fueron suficientes para informar a la ninja. Ninguna de las dos dijo algo, un intercambio de miradas fue suficiente. Las piernas de Tifa flaqueaban, necesitaba desesperadamente entrar a su habitación. Por ello, separó sus labios y se dirigió a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien. Buenas noches.

Y dicho ello entró en su habitación, sin darle chance a Yuffie de pedir explicaciones o darle alguna palabra de consuelo. No lo necesitaba, o mejor dicho no le importaba. Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos, pero las ganas de llorar habían desaparecido. Suspiró y trató de controlar sus impulsos repasando en su mente las muchas razones que tenía para no entrar en un estado de insania ni dejarse llevar por un arrebato. Sacudió su cabeza y paseó su mirada por toda la habitación, buscando un motivo de distracción. Se percató de su diario, que se hallaba sobre la mesa de noche. Ese cuaderno era el testimonio de su vida desde que comenzó a vivir en Edge con Cloud y los niños; de eso ya hacían tres años. Se acercó a tomarlo y lo abrió, buscando la última página en la que había escrito.

-_Cuando pasas la mayor parte de tu vida queriendo a alguien en silencio, existirá el momento en el cual no podrás contenerte más y se lo dirás._

La fecha indicaba que esas líneas habían sido trazadas el día anterior. Tifa decidió completar la idea pero sólo en voz.

-Entonces esa persona te rechaza y…

No continuó la frase, no valía la pena. Tomó el diario con fuerza, se dirigió a uno de los cajones en los que guardaba su ropa y lazó el cuaderno allí, sepultándolo debajo de una montaña de telas de todos los colores. Más nunca escribiría en aquel cuaderno en donde el nombre de su amigo de la infancia (y decepción amorosa) había sido escrito incontables veces. Olvidaría su existencia así como lde sus sentimientos por Cloud.

Cerró el cajón y abrió otro, sacando de este un pijama. Se desvistió y se puso su ropa de dormir para luego echarse en la cama y cubrirse con las sabanas. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y contó números para tratar de dormirse. Tal como le había asegurado al rubio, haría como si aquel momento jamás hubiese sucedido, quizás y hasta podría considerarlo un sueño (o una pesadilla). Sin embargo, estaba clara que a partir de ese momento arrancaría a Cloud Strife de su corazón.

Sin embargo, una lágrima traicionera escapó de su ojo, revelando su desconsuelo antes de irse a dormir.

**Continuará**

**Fin Capítulo I**

¿Qué tal? Empiezo con el drama desde el primer capítulo. Para escribir esta historia me inspiré en las sensaciones que experimenté después de ver un anime. No les diré aún cuál fue, se los revelaré al final.

Bueno, ¡espero reviews! Su opinión es lo que me anima a escribir. Acepto desde bombones hasta amenazas de muerte. Las consideraciones siempre son buenas.

Volveré pronto a la carga, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Un beso!

Sango Hiraikoutsu


	2. Chapter 2

Y después de 37236723613535342384156 años, ¡TADAAAM! He vuelto (**Sango sube desde una escalera desconocida y en el fondo se refleja una incandescente luz, sale humo de los lados y de fondo suena el opening de 2001 Space Odyssey-** sí, sé que es original de Richard Strauss pero la gente la reconoce mejor como el tema de tal película-**).**

Bueno, finalizado mi glorioso retorno quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la increíblemente larga ausencia de más de dos años. La vida unversitaria, la labor profesional y las circunstancias personales me mantuvieron alejada de varias de mis actividades de ocio, pero ahora he retornado para no volver a distanciarme por tanto tiempo.

Les comento que tengo un proyecto en mente, algo muy diferente a todo lo anterior que he hecho. Pero decidí no emprenderlo hasta que no termine con los que dejé pendientes (es decir, este).

Así que, sin más que agregar, los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de este proyecto retomado. La verdad es que no recuerdo NADA de lo que había planteado antes, así que podría decirse que estoy comenzado la historia desde 0.

Por y para ustedes, ¡que la disfruten!

DISCLAMER: ni Final Fantasy VII ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fanfiction fue realizado sólo con fines recreativos (_Aunque en un universo paralelo tengo a Vincent encerrado en un sarcófago en mi cuarto y lo despierto cada vez que se me antoja, OH YES!)_

**El beso del cielo**

**Capítulo II - Desvanecimiento**

La noche anterior se había jurado a sí misma que no le daría importancia a aquel asunto. Después de todo, declararse a alguien y ser rechazado no era más que una banalidad dentro del universo de la vida afectiva: era común ver a adolescentes que se confesaban ante el chico que les gustaba y un importante porcentaje de ellas salía corriendo y lloriqueando cuando sus sentimientos no resultaban correspondidos. Incluso ella misma lo había afirmado el día anterior "…seguramente para el mes que viene me le estaré declarando a alguien más".

Y aún así, ella se mantenía sentada justo detrás de la puerta de su habitación, con un reloj en mano y oyendo los pasos del rubio que iban y venían a lo largo de los pasillos de la casa. Si de algo le habían servido tres años de convivencia con su amigo de la infancia fueron para aprender que Cloud era una criatura que cumplía cabalmente con su rutina diaria y que pocas veces se atrevía romperla. Tifa apenas recordaba que aquellas oportunidades excepcionales en las que a él le provocaba pensar y actuar fuera de la caja. Cómo aquella tarde en la que la llamó de pronto y le pidió que cerrase el Séptimo Cielo temprano para salir con los niños y hacer un picnic. La morena suspiró con resignación al rememorar ese momento y prefirió dejar de hurgar en su mente para evitar encontrarse con cualquier otra oportunidad pasada que le hubiera hecho creer que Cloud guardaba por ella sentimientos similares a los suyos.

Se mantuvo en su posición y mientras calculaba el tiempo a la vez que miraba el reloj en su mano, sabía que el rubio se iría pronto a emprender su jornada diaria de entregas. Sí, se sentía tonta al hallarse en aquella situación un tanto patética, pero su indisposición por ver al rubio era prioridad en aquel momento. Ciertamente ella se había prometido a sí misma un borrón y cuenta nueva en lo que concernía a los asuntos de su corazón…pero todavía resultaba demasiado pronto hacerle cara a Cloud y mostrarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido la noche anterior.

Sorpresivamente, oyó como los pasos del rubio se detuvieron justamente frente a su puerta y muy cerca de ella. La morena paró su respiración y tragó con dificultad. Levantó su rostro y posó fijamente su angustiosa mirada en la manilla mientras rogaba para sus adentros que al muchacho no se le antojase dar un vistazo a la habitación de su amiga. Lo más lógico en ese momento sería correr y agazaparse sobre la cama para luego fingir sueño profundo, mas Tifa era incapaz de reaccionar. Si en condiciones normales siempre sentía un leve nerviosismo cuando se encontraba cerca de su amigo, el hecho que él la pescase in fraganti en una situación bochornosa acrecentaba aún más aquella inquietud. En caso que Cloud decidiese abrir la puerta en ese momento, ¿Qué argumentos tendría ella para justificar aquella curiosa posición? Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo desenfrenado…y de pronto los pasos volvieron a sonar, volviéndose cada vez menos audibles hasta que el sonido de un portazo los hizo desaparecer.

Tifa volvió a respirar, agradeciéndole a alguna deidad por haber evitado el vergonzoso encuentro y se levantó para salir de su habitación y también poder dar inicio a su rutina. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar reparar en lo que acababa de suceder: Cloud había permanecido por unos segundos frente a su puerta. De haber ocurrido el día anterior, probablemente se habría emocionado y deducido infinitas románticas conjeturas sobre la intención del rubio; pero ahora que estaba consciente que su amor hacia ella era de tipo filial, aquello no le hacía ninguna gracia, ni la inquietaba, y mucho menos le asomaba la posibilidad que el rubio la despertase dándole un beso en los labios.

Y justo que el desencanto la forzara a llorar sacudió su cabeza y salió de su habitación.

…..

Yuffie se dirigía hacia la cocina mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca para ocultar el gran bostezo que salía de ella; difícilmente había logrado pegar el ojo en toda la noche, en parte por la emoción que le producía el ansiado encuentro con un amigo que se llevaría a cabo esa tarde, y por la mortificación de no saber en qué habría terminado el plan de Tifa.

Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con su amiga terminando de preparar el desayuno. A pesar que se desenvolvía magistralmente con los utensilios y los alimentos, la joven ninja logró notar que su cabeza se hallaba en un lugar muy lejano. Cuando su amiga cogió un cuchillo, no pudo evitar asustarse.

-¡Buenos días! – exclamó Yuffie entusiasta mientras rogaba porque Tifa no terminase sin algunos dedos

La morena se sobresaltó y dio un pequeño brinco. Después volteó su rostro hacia el lugar donde provenía el saludo y le dedicó a su amiga una modesta sonrisa.

-Buenos días – mencionó la morena- siento que te hayas levantado y aun no tenga listo el desayuno- explicaba mientras pasaba de la estufa al mesón de la cocina incontable veces- pero es que hoy me desperté más tarde a lo usual.

-No hay problema Teef- contestó la ninja con una sonrisa mientras ocupaba un espacio en el comedor sin dejar de observar a su amiga. En eso el gesto desapareció de sus labios y frunció el seño con preocupación_-¿Debería preguntarle?_- se cuestionó a sí misma la joven en relación al evento de la noche anterior que involucraba a su amiga.

Pero justo antes que tuviese la intención de modular palabra alguna, Tifa se le adelantó.

-Con respecto a ayer…-comenzó a hablar la morena, deteniendo su labor por un tiempo breve y manteniéndose de espaldas a la otra chica -…Cloud me explicó que él y yo no podemos ser más que amigos, al menos no en el sentido que yo pretendía. Me dijo que me amaba, pero como a una hermana- se volteó para mirar a la ninja a la cara- Así que…lo que yo pretendía no puede ser.

La morena bajó el rostro mientras hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no llorar. Aunque quería evitar a toda costa cualquier motivo o situación que le recordase lo acontecido la noche anterior, no podía negarle una explicación a su amiga, quien la había apoyado tanto durante todo el proceso.

Yuffie, por su parte, apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras su lado pacífico le rogaba a su lado violento que desistiera de enterrarle el Shuriken a Cloud en lo que arribara a la casa. Aunque sabía que aquello no consolaría a su desilusionada amiga. Aún así, no lograba entender cómo entender cómo Cloud era capaz de rechazar a una mujer tan maravillosa (¡Y guapa!) como Tifa.

La joven ninja se acercó a su triste compañera y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de ésta, intentando proporcionar cierto consuelo aunque no tenía certeza de cómo hacerlo.

-Lo siento tanto Tifa- se lamentó la muchacha- si no hubiera sido por mí, esto no habría pasado.

-No Yuffie, no digas eso- La morena negó con la cabeza mientras miraba a su amiga- Quizás tú me motivaste a que lo hiciera ahora, pero estoy segura que tarde o temprano terminaría declarándome- en eso bajó el rostro de nuevo y sus ojos se humedecieron- el problema estuvo desde el principio, cuando conservé estos sentimientos- sentenció la joven y tras su frase se formó un silencio sepulcral.

Las ganas de llorar de Tifa eran incontenibles y aunque bien podría aprovechar que estaba frente a su amiga para desplomarse en llanto y desahogarse, se recordó que se había prometido siquiera gimotear. La ninja, dándose cuenta del esfuerzo que hacía la otra joven para reprimir sus emociones, llevó su otra mano al cabello de la chica y comenzó a acariciar los mechones que caían a los lados de su rostro mientras intentaba tranquilizarla y brindarle cierto reconforte.

-No te angusties Teef, ya verás que lo imaginas conseguirás a un hombre apuesto, valiente y encantador del que te enamorarás ¡Y serás feliz!- narró Yuffie con su usual entonación de grandeza.

Tifa rió y agradeció al Cielo que por haberle seguido el rastro a Cloud, a menos había logrado una amiga tan incondicional como Yuffie.

…

Las calles de Edge seguían tan abarrotadas de gente como de costumbre, pero a diferencia de hacía un año ya no habían personas moribundas y con el cuerpo cubierto de las espantosas lesiones que producía el Geostigma. Sí, quizás la ciudad se había convertido en un sitio más agradable; pero en ese momento, a ella, ni siquiera el campo más florido le habría resultado digno de apreciar, ¿Cómo podría fijarse del exterior si su mundo interior se había derrumbado hacia pocas horas?

_-¡Maldita sea!-_ exclamó dentro de sí mientras se percató que, sin quererlo, se halló cavilando sobre aquel acontecimiento que quería hacer desaparecer de su memoria.

Había salido al mercado a realizar el pedido para completar las reservas del bar, que ya comenzaban a agotarse. Como la compra era abundante, el distribuidor le había ofrecido llevarle los insumos a domicilio al día siguiente. Ahora se dirigía hacia la casa, caminando con prisa. Unas diminutas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su cabeza y al mirar el cielo gris supo que una tormenta amenazaba con desatarse. Pero al querer apresurarse todavía más, se encontró con una muchedumbre bulliciosa que se arremolinaba en torno a algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver. Chisteó pero no enlenteció el ritmo de su marcha. Ingresó en aquel grupo de gente mientras pedía cordialmente que la dejasen pasar. No obstante, no pudo evitar dirigir su vista al punto de atención de todas esas personas, deteniéndose por un momento. Frente a ellos se erigía una inmensa edificación a la cual un grupo de obreros estaba tratando de instalarle un gran letrero.

-¡Mira, ya pronto inaugurarán el teatro!- exclamó emocionadamente una chica vestida de azul que sostenía el brazo de otro muchacho-¿Te gustaría venir alguna vez?- le preguntó mientras que él le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza- Así podrás dejar de practicar con el sable un rato y no te volverás a cruzar medio rostro con una cicatriz- le reprochó dulcemente mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

Tifa miró con mala cara a aquella pareja. Si, efectivamente ese tipo de actitud no era propio de su carácter, pero en ese momento ella estaba atascada entre un montón de gente que no paraba de parlotear, mientras gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza y todavía le producía cierto escozor haber sido rechazada por su amor de toda la vida. En ese momento se fijó en el cartel que adornaría la fachada del teatro y leyó en voz alta la palabra que se destacaba en él:

-Loveless…

Para su pesar, ese nombre no sólo le resultaba conocido sino que lo vinculaba a otras circunstancias. Recordó que esa obra se transmitía durante la época que se rencontró con Cloud luego de cinco años, después del desastre en Nibelheim, y juntos comenzaron sus acciones con AVALANCHA. Después de haberlo creído muerto por todos esos años, hallarse de nuevo junto al amor de su vida le producía cierta tranquilidad pese a los momentos aciagos que acontecían en ese momento. Y con la esperanza de tener una vida normal a su lado después que acabasen con Shinra, no podía evitar imaginarse yendo del brazo de su amigo rubio a ver una obra de teatro cada vez que se topaba con el cartel de Loveless.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que habían atravesado y logrado juntos, que ahora estaban en paz, que incluso hasta compartían el mismo techo, ahora esas esas expectativas resultaban más imposibles que nunca.

Apretó el puño mientras las ganas de llorar le sobrevenían. Se había contenido demasiado… ¡Pero no! Debía impedir a toda costa que aquello sucediera. Llorar por aquello sería aceptar que su vida sin Cloud, en el sentido de jamás poder tenerlo como su amante o su esposo, estaba acabada. No podía permitir que aquello ocurriese, pues no había luchado tanto por su vida para luego dejar que ésta perdiese todo su sentido. Tenía muchos motivos para vivir y ser feliz…y aunque ya no pudiese contar con el rubio para lograrlo, ella se las apañaría sola.

-Adiós…Cloud- susurró casi inaudiblemente.

De pronto, la gente a su alrededor comenzó a alejarse y a gritar. Miró a los lados mientras buscaba el motivo de todo aquel alboroto y se colocaba en posición de combate, ¿Sería acaso un mounstro?, ¿Un nuevo clon de Sephiroth?.. Aunque se percató que la gente no se había ido demasiado lejos y ahora le hacían señas con las manos y le gritaban, ¿Se habían vuelto locos acaso?

-¡Cuidado!- gritó uno de los hombres a su alrededor.

Y al levantar su rostro para tratar de buscar la razón de esa advertencia, vio como un objeto descendía a toda velocidad e impactaba contra su frente. Sin poder evitarlo, terminó arrojada en el piso mientras el dolor de su cabeza se hacía cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto de volverse insoportable. Sin haberse dado cuenta. la lluvia ahora arreciaba y aunque quería levantarse y protegerse no tenía la fuerza para lograrlo. De pronto, sintió que algo caliente brotaba de su frente y resbalaba por los costados de su rostro. Dificultosamente llevó su mano a aquel lugar y luego la alzó para dejara a su propia vista y comprobó que una sustancia roja había manchado sus dedos. Para cuando volvió a posar su brazo en el suelo, vio como ahora la gente se arremolinaba en torno a ella, pero con el transcurrir de los segundos aquellos rostros se hacían cada vez más borrosos y sus voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas.

Sus fuerzas se agotaban y sintió ganas de llorar. Sabía que moriría, pues la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su frente y ella se sentía cada vez mas desfallecida.

_-Qué manera tan tonta de finalizar tu vida Tifa Lockhart- _pensó para sí misma sin evitar sentirse doblemente patética: primero, porque los últimos momentos su existencia trascurriesen rodeada de extraños; y segundo, porque luego de haber luchado incontables veces con múltiples enemigos, terminara muriéndose por una causa tan tonto e inaudita.

Pensó en los niños y no pudo evitar sentirse profundamente desafortunada por no tenerlos a su lado, aunque realmente no le habría gustado que ellos la vieran morir. Además, no debía preocuparse pues ellos quedarían bajo el buen cuidado del resto de sus amigos. Y ella también velaría por ellos desde algún rincón de la Corriente Vital…y con este último pensamiento no pudo evitar recordar unos ojos llenos de energía Mako que ella tanto adoraba. Con su último esfuerzo esbozó una sonrisa. Al menos ahora no tenía que arrepentirse de no _habérselo dicho._

Y al sentir que unos brazos la envolvían, todo se volvió oscuro.

…

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con una brillante luz casi incandescente. Sumado a eso, poco a poco se percataba de una molestia en su frente. Llevó su mano a ese lugar y rozó un trozo de tela en lugar de su propia piel, ¿Una venda?, ¿Quién rayos se la había puesto? Y peor aún, ¡¿Por qué? Levantó su torso y al observar su entorno se sintió aún más desorientada: se hallaba acostada en una cama, dentro de una habitación blanca, con algunas butacas en uno de sus extremos, una pequeña mesa junto a la cama y una ventana en la pared izquierda del recinto. No sabía qué lugar era aquél y, para su pesar, no había nadie junto a ella a quien pudiese interrogar al respecto. Quiso levantarse e ir en busca de respuesta, pero el malestar en su cabeza y el cuerpo adolorido se lo impidieron.

No obstante, probablemente el cielo habría escuchado sus plegarias porque en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien hizo entrada al lugar. Ella levantó su vista y comprobó que se trataba de un hombre joven, pero no pudo reconocerlo…aunque eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de parecerle guapo e intrigante.

Él se acercó a ella y al comprobar que estaba despierta sonrió y respiró aliviado. Por su parte, la morena no podía dejar de mirarlo: él era una persona realmente curiosa, jamás había visto a alguien vestir de esa manera tan ¿Peculiar? Llevaba botas, capas y guantes en las manos. Pero a pesar de su extravagante atuendo, ella pudo descubrir un rostro realmente hermoso y unos ojos color carmín, tan extraños como atractivos.

El hombre se dio cuenta que la morena no dejaba de estudiarlo con la mirada y hasta podría jurar que estaba embelesada con él. Él se inclinó hacia ella, produciendo un leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven, ¿Qué intentaba hacer él?, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que a ella le agradaba detallarlo tan exhaustivamente?

-Tifa…-pronunció su nombre aquél misterioso hombre. Un escalofrío corrió su espalda, en parte por sorpresa y en parte por ¿Emoción? Pero la pregunta era, ¿Cómo lo sabía él?, ¿Acaso la conocía? - ¿Estás bien?- le interrogó.

No lograba comprender en lo más mínimo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Así que decidió hacer las más básicas de las preguntas para comenzar a obtener las respuestas que le permitiesen entender aquella situación.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó la morena con ingenuidad.

Y Vincent Valentine quedó tan perplejo como lo estaba su compañera.

**Contnuará…**

…

Y ahí termina el segundo capítulo desde este relegado proyecto. Disculpen si no quedó tan bueno como debería, pero a mi defensa justifico que estoy oxidada. Y sólo lograré retomar la costumbre si ustedes me conceden sus **¡Reviews! **Ya lo saben, recibo desde diamantes hasta cartas bomba (a excepción de aquellos que provienen de personas necias que critican sólo porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer)

¡Hasta la próxima! XOXO

Att. **Sango** Hiraikoutsu


End file.
